The Research Operations Core (ROC) provides state-of-the-art data collection and data management services to support the successful implementation of OAlC-funded and externally-funded projects that address questions relevant to the UCLA OAlC's theme, Translational Research to Maintain Independence. ROC services include consultations during proposal preparation as well as assistance in development and implementation of data collection and data management protocols for funded research projects. Specific data collection and data management services available through the ROC Include advising Investigators on data collection tools; developing and maintaining tracking systems to monitor subject recruitment and scheduling of data collection activity; data entry, verification, and data cleaning services; and providing data documentation for all project databases. The ROC also offers custom programming to meet special project needs and runs training workshops for junior faculty and research staff, focusing on theoretical and practical aspects of research operations. Innovations proposed for this renewal include (a) addition of a renowned basic researcher, Dr. Tomas Ganz, to the ROC leadership and greater liaisons with the rich array of basic science resources within the UCLA research community, including resources for transgenics, RNA and DNA analysis, proteonomics, and Bioinformatics; (b) improving interoperability of our two Pepper Informatics (PI) software systems (one currently based In ACCESS, the other web-based); and (c) exploring feasibility of expanded use of new data collection technologies (e.g., hand-held computers, wireless smart devices) through collaborations with UCLA Wireless Health Institute and Computer Technologies Resource Lab. The ROC's overarching goal is to provide the full spectrum of research operations services needed for the successful design and implementation of projects affiliated with the Center, ranging from basic science to population-based studies, and thereby contribute to the overall success of the UCLA OAIC in supporting translational research to maintain older adults' Independence.